A known electrochemical machining machine tool is manufactured by the firm BOSCH in FRG and comprises a table with a base means for securing a part to be machined, an electrode-tool, bar-type electrodes for supplying current, a mechanism for feeding and draining working liquors (see a catalog "Maschinen und Anlagen fur die Elektrochemische Metallbearbeitung" of the firm BOSCH).
An electric potential is applied to a part to be machined by a spring-loaded bar-type electrode. An electrolyte penetrates a zone of contact which is not a machining zone, and as current passes the bar-type electrode disintegrates through electrochemical erosion with the effect that said electrode is short-lived, its replacement involving additional both down time and consumption of electrodes.